


Apple Pie Life

by mialicia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, WITH PIE, can be considered the beginnings of Cas/Dean, just some fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mialicia/pseuds/mialicia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Dean's world, never having tried pie is as unforgivable as doing it with a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Pie Life

**Author's Note:**

> I think this fits nicely as a deleted scene during 5.03 - 'Free to Be You and Me'. Ya know. Before Cas' little incident at the brothel and Dean's hellbent on showing the angel a good time.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“What…is it?”  
  
“It’s pie, Cas. Delicious, melt-in-your-mouth, heaven-on-earth apple pie. Don’t tell me you’ve never heard of it before.”  
  
“Angels have no need for food. Our vessels may become hungry, but we do not-”  
  
“Yeah yeah, I get it. But haven’t you ever tried anything for _fun?_ ”  
  
“Humans get pleasure from…eating?”

Dean sighs and leans back in his chair, pressing the heel of his hand against his head to stem a forming headache. The diner is empty except for them and a couple that seem to have something other than food on their mind. Castiel has been attracting strange looks from their waitress the longer he stares at the piece of apple pie on his plate, utensils untouched. Dean has already finished his piece and is working on a second but now he’s become too distracted with trying to get Castiel to take at least one bite of his own.  
  
The angel just doesn’t _get_ it.  
  
“Here. Try this.” Dean leans over and grabs a can of whipped cream he’d acquired after giving the waitress a few extra winks. Castiel had watched the exchange with interest, perhaps preparing himself for their next stop, but he hadn’t said anything afterwards. “This is called whipped cream. It’s another gift from the gods.” He stops, a slow smirk forming on his lips. “Well, maybe not _your_ god, ‘cause he obviously doesn’t think food’s that important.” Tipping the can upside down, Dean covers Castiel’s piece of pie with the cream, swirling it around until it comes to a lopsided point. “There.” He sits back, pleased with himself.  
  
Castiel simply stares at the decorated pie before hesitantly picking up his fork and poking at the white mass. Dean laughs and shakes his head again.  
  
“It ain’t gonna bite,” he reassures, more amused than anything. He figured he’d have fun with Castiel tonight, this being the angel’s last few hours alive and all, but seeing him afraid of a piece of pie? Dean had never counted on that, and he’s enjoying it far more than he should. It takes the edge off matters he’s trying his best to push out of his mind.  
  
With an expression of a man doomed to execution Castiel dips his fork into the cream and raises it again, a piece of pie balancing on the tongs. He swallows, looking over at Dean, who nods and hides his laughter with his glass of water. Castiel fixes his gaze on the piece as he slowly, oh so slowly, puts it into his mouth. He lowers the fork. Chews. Contemplates, and then-  
  
“Dean?”  
  
“Yeah, Cas?”  
  
“This…pie. You can get it whenever you desire?”  
  
“Whenever, wherever. It’s the staple of diner joints like these.”  
  
“I, uh, believe I may have to become acquainted with these diners.”  
  
Dean smiles as he watches Castiel take another bite of the pie, something like reverence stealing across his features. He grabs the whipped cream can, squirting some more on his own slice of pie.  
  
“You got it, Cas.”  
  
He’s going to enjoy broadening the angel’s horizons.


End file.
